unlikley legends
by miguelcolon912
Summary: Not good at summaries. enough said.


New place New time

"Ugh what the heck happened"? Was the thought of one Keitaro Urishima as he regained consciousness? "Why the heck do I feel like I just got hit by a train"?

When he went to rub his eyes he noticed that his glasses were still on and somehow not damaged from whatever hit him.

Once he removed his hands though he quickly realized something was wrong. _(Wait! I'm not in the Hinata Inn!)_ But when he started looking around he noticed that who ever lived either had an obsession or they were really big fan boys.

Every wall he looked at had a poster of a group of five people who he guessed were martial artists since they were all in different fighting stances.

But before he could continue his observations of the room he was brought out of his gaze by a voice from the other side of the room.

"Well it looks like someone finally woke up huh Po".

Startled by the new and unfamiliar voice he bolted up from the bed _(Or what he thought was a bed)_ and turned to where the voice came from.

"Yeah I'd say so Marlo, but I think you scared him a little there".

Keitaro just sat there staring at the two people standing in the doorway at the other side of the room. In all the time he spent with Seta he had never once met anyone quite like these two.

They were both at least about his height and looked around his age as well. The only article of clothing they had on was black training pants and spiked wrist bands.

They weren't wearing shirts so Keitaro could easily see that these two were very well built and kept themselves in good shape. But that's not what got Keitaro's attention at all.

What got his attention was their hair and eyes. The one he guessed was Marlo had dark sapphire blue hair that went all the way down his back in a braid and dark blood red eyes that looked like they were glowing.

_(Hope he's friendlier than he looks)_

The second person who he guessed was Po also had long hair that went all the way down his back except his hair isn't flows freely and it's somehow a perfect mix between black and white.

His eyes were a deep jade green and looked like they would glow in the right light.

"Hey buddy I know we look good but you don't have to stare man".

Marlo said in a joking tone. Keitaro snapped out of his observations and realized his situation.

"I'm s-sorry I-I-didn't mean to stare I've just never seen anyone who look like you before, I'm sorry".

Marlo saw he was going to start freaking out and thought it would be best if he stop him.

"Whoa dude calm down I was just poking fun no need to freak out dude it's alright".

When Keitaro stopped sputtering and calmed down Po decided to take action.

"Come on Keitaro we need to get you something eat or your stomach will never shut up".

Before Keitaro could ask how he knew his name Marlo spoke.

"By the way we left your sword right here by the door and the rest of your stuff is down stairs. But your clothes were completely trashed when we found you so we gave you some of ours".

And then the two disappeared from the doorway leaving Keitaro alone in the room and feeling very confused.

That was until his stomach growled and decided that their offer of food was a good idea. When he stood from the bed he looked down and noticed his clothes had indeed been changed.

He was now wearing black training pants similar to Po and Marlo's and a blue silk training vest with a silver Phoenix pattern running across it.

Keitaro would have thought this strange but he pushed the thought aside and walked to the door to retrieve his sword. He grabbed the Hina blade and strapped it to his back before proceeding down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom step he was the smell of what he could only guess was soup. When he walked out he seemed to be in what looked like a kitchen.

"Hey Keitaro, were over here man".

Keitaro looked outside the large window of the kitchen that seemed to lead to a restaurant and saw Po, Marlo and a woman with sky blue hair with brown highlights wearing a sky blue version of Keitaro's vest and black training pants.

He walked out of the kitchen and headed for the table they were sitting at. When he got there and sat down he noticed that his school bag cell phone and student I.D. lying about the table.

"Dad should be here with our order in a bit so while we wait why you tell us where you're from and what this stuff is".

Po asked while pointing at the things on the table. Keitaro shifted nervously but didn't get to say anything because woman spoke.

"Before we get to that allow me to introduce myself. My name is Song and it's a pleasure to meet you Keitaro".

Song extended her hand to him but rather than grab it he instinctively flinched away from it and inched over a bit to the left. His reaction both surprised and confused the trio and they wondered why he flinched away like that. They got their answer when he stopped fidgeting in his spot.

"Sorry it's nothing personal but I'm really clumsy and for some reason it acts up more around women and then I get into… accidents and misunderstandings and then… I kind of get hit for it".

Song slowly pulled her hand back and looked at the other two with a concerned look.

"Why don't you tell us about it buddy, you look like need to get it off your chest dude. And be honest man maybe we can help you out."

Keitaro looked between the three people in front of him and seeing nothing but honesty and concern in their eyes so he took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Well it all started when I failed my Tokyo U. entrance exam for the second time and my parents kicked me out of the house. My grandmother sent me a letter telling me to meet her with at the Inn that she owned because she said that there was something we needed to talk about that was very important".

Keitaro paused for a moment in thought before continuing.

"When I got there I decided to use the hot springs in the bathing area to try and relax after my trip. And that's when things went wrong. A girl walked in but didn't know I was a guy because she couldn't see me very well without her glasses, and I think you guys can imagine how she reacted when she found out".

Marlo looked at Keitaro with a confused look before responding to him.

"You make it sound like she accused you of being a pervert and then had every girl in the place chase you around the while you were still half naked and just wound up making the misunderstanding worse".

Before Po and Song could smack Marlo in the back of his Keitaro's head fell on the table and a small pool of tears started forming around where his head hit the table. The trio sweat dropped when they saw this and realized that Marlo must have hit the nail on the head somehow.

"Umm, that's exactly what happened isn't it Keitaro"?

When all they got was a muffled groan they knew it was true and actually started getting worried.

"So… umm, what happened after that buddy? I mean it couldn't have been that bad right"?

Po asked hoping to see where this would wind up. Once Keitaro picked his head up and wiped away the tears from his eyes he continued his tale.

"Well after my aunt Haruka and granny Hina finally bailed me out of the issue they explained to me that the Inn was no longer an Inn but a girls dorm they also told me that I was to be the new… owner of said dorm".

Before Keitaro could continue Marlo interrupted him.

"Hey man what are your tenants like, gives us details on that before you continue. I'm interested to know what they're like".

Keitaro didn't bother arguing with him about it seeing as how the other two also looked like they wanted to know about his tenants.

"Well I guess I'll start with my aunt Haruka. She owns the tea house near the dorm and usually spends her time there, even when there aren't that many customers. She's got short brown hair, brown eyes and almost always looks emotionless".

Po, Marlo and Song each raised an eyebrow at description he was giving of his aunt. It sounded… familiar to them.

"She usually wears an apron and despite not showing much emotion she's really a caring person who always looks out for friends and family. And whenever I call her aunt she hits me with a big paper fan or whatever happens to be there at the moment".

Once again the trio sweat drop but not because his aunt hit's him for calling her aunt but because they know a woman who acts the same way with her nephew/cousin. And they distinctly remember the woman's name starting with an "H".

"But technically she's actually my cousin; the funny thing is though when we were younger she always used to love it when I called her aunt and she smiled a lot more too".

Marlo's right eye twitched slightly at this new bit of information and slowly began to wonder if there was a connection of some sorts.

"Next I guess is Motoko Aoyama the resident samurai of the Hina dorms".

This time it was Po's eye that twitched slightly at what he said.

"She thinks that all men are perverts and should be punished for wanting to and I quote "_sate their lust upon women_" and plenty of other things too".

Po and Marlo were starting to get an unnerving feeling about how he was describing this girl to them. (_There's no way it's the same person… but if he is saying is true then that means the man in front of us is…_)

"Whenever I accidentally trip and fall over one of the girls or walk in on them when they're in the bath she and one of the other tenants quite literally knock me into another part of Japan with either a fist or some type of secret sword Ki attack".

Keitaro stopped to think who he should tell them about next.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the growl that Song made nor did he notice her eyes turn from blue to a dark yellow and her nails grow sharper.

He also missed the scared looks on Po and Marlo's face after he finished his description of his tenant.

When Keitaro finally looked like he was ready to start again Marlo stopped him before he could continue.

"I think we know who the rest of your tenants are Keitaro".

Po said gaining very confused looks from Keitaro and Song. Before Keitaro could question him on how he might know Marlo spoke.

"Keitaro I think we should continue this conversation another time… we need to look in to something's first".

And with that the two left the table and made their way to the back of the restaurant and disappeared leaving a very confused looking Song and Keitaro still sitting at the table.

End


End file.
